Alone Together
by storiesandstories
Summary: Grabbed off the street at 16, Peter Parker is auctioned off and ultimately sold into the Weapon X program. As an omega and as Spiderman, he is an excellent test subject. There he meets Wade Wilson and they are placed together. Those that keep them there torture and abuse them, experimenting on their mutations and more dangerously, their alpha and omega statuses. Moving from strange
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter had never felt more urgent in his life. His breathing coming heavy to him as he jogged down New York City sidewalks on the busy Friday afternoon. He was on his way to Stark Tower, it's figure jutting out from the blocks of city buildings ahead of him. His backpack jostled against his shoulders, the hard corner of his Chemistry textbook repeatedly digging into his shoulder blade as he ran. He took off as soon as the end-of-the-day school bell rang, not even wishing MJ or Ned a good weekend. His mind was entirely focused on getting to Tony as quickly as possible, his body tense. He wished he could pull his suit out from the bottom of his backpack and swing his way to the tower but something inside him told him that now wasn't the time to draw more attention to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;". . ./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Monday had been the worst day of his life. He awoke to his body drenched in sweat, his breathing haggard as he panted into his pillowcase. As a 16 year-old Peter had assumed that he was a beta. All of his friends had already presented. His lack of transition had solidified his notion that he must be a beta. He was comfortable with that. He was happy as a beta. Sure, every hero he knew was an alpha, but he was still accepted. None of the Avengers ever thought of him differently for being a beta. Tony never shunned him. Steve never left him behind. Bruce never kicked him out of the lab. But...now he's not a beta./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This morning hit Peter like a ton of bricks. His body had never felt so tight, his muscles tensing and his skin burning. May walked in on him in this position; whimpering on his twin bed, his body turned in on itself. One whiff of the air and she knew immediately what was happening. Peter was going into heat. He was an omega. There he lay for the next few days, with his body waging war on itself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"May took it upon herself to call Stark Industries, alerting Peter's supervisor that he would be unable to make it to his internship that week. However, as soon as May left him alone for a moment Peter was on the phone with Mr. Stark harshly breathing out the news that he presented as an omega. Panicking and crying that he wouldn't be able to be Spiderman anymore, fearful that his new status would rip that part of his life away. Tony did his best to talk the kid down, telling him to come by the Tower on Friday and to bring the suit. He wasn't about to let Peter lose something else, he was sure he could work something out, even if he had to resort to modifying Peter's suit to scent block him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By Friday he was well enough to go to school, however he spent the entire day on edge. Everyone around him could sense the shift in him. If his anxious behaviour wasn't enough to clue all of his classmates off to something being different, the new smell coming off of him was a dead giveaway. He couldn't deny it and he couldn't hide it. He was a male omega; something relatively rare in their society. Out of omegas, only 1 in 50 was male./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter felt eyes on him all day, especially from his Alpha classmates; looking at him with a newfound interest. Only MJ and Ned treated him the same. After the initial shock of learning of his presentation, they knew that the best way to support him was to treat him as though nothing had changed. No matter, Peter was anxious to get out of school, ready to get to Stark Tower as soon as possible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now, he was pushing his legs faster and faster to Stark Tower, needing to know how Tony could help him. Terrified that he had already been in his suit for the last time and now he would be relegated to be just a normal kid, powers be damned. How would the Avengers take him seriously as an omega? They wouldn't! The second they knew, Peter was sure that they would take him out of the line of fire, wanting to protect him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With all of these thoughts running through his head, he felt as though his body was moving on autopilot until he collided with a solid chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S-sorry sir," Peter stuttered out, looking up into the face of the man that towered above him. Quickly backing away, Peter found himself trapped as the man dressed in head-to-toe black encircled him with his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Get off me!" Peter yelled, squirming to get out of the man's hold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Easy there omega," the man hummed, a smirk forming on his face. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Before Peter could process what was happening a second set of hands were on him and the two men pulled him into a nearby alley, away from any witnesses. Within a moment Peter felt a hand on his mouth, could taste the man's skin on his lips as a needle was pushed into his neck and he sagged, the world going dark./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gasping sounded in Peter's ear as he jolted awake, heart pounding wildly. Quietly he sat with his eyes pressed tightly closed until his mind could process that the heavy breathing he could hear was his own. He was cold, he came to realize, his bare feet pressed against the chill floor. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, the effort of which was staggering on his recovering strength. For a moment, he couldn't understand his surroundings, couldn't process his now half-naked form and the metal cuffs that circled each thin wrist and ankle. With increasingly shallow breaths, his eyes darted around, taking in the cuffs attached to thick metal chains connecting him to the wall behind him. Panic began to spread through Peter's body, his mind now caught up to what had happened to him. It all flooded back; the two men grabbing him off the street, the needle in his neck, the world spinning sideways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Clenching and releasing his fists, he felt his body begin to come back to him, his legs now able to push him backwards until his bare back connected with the tile wall behind him. He opened his mouth wanting to shout for help, wanting to ask if anyone was there but thought better of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Breathe, breathe," he quietly mumbled to himself, his fingernails now digging into his messy hair, his neck bent down and his knees pulled up, effectively creating a small shell. "What would Tony do?" he whispered into his knees. Yet his mind was running in millions of different directions, unable to organize all of the information. All he could focus on was the feeling of the cuffs, chaining him up, preventing escape. With a puff of breath he stood up, the chains rattling against each other. His legs were sturdier than he expected but he still put out an arm to brace himself against the wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking around, he took in his surroundings. "Come on, focus Peter," he whispered. He was in a small room, the floor and ceilings made up of clean white tile, chilling the bottom of his feet and his palm pressed against the wall. Overhead, a bright light shone, making it feel like a hospital. The wall across from Peter was completely comprised of glass. Stepping forward, Peter made to touch it, but the chains tugged on his wrist when he extended his arm. Leaning forward with each of his limbs he discovered that none of the chains were long enough to allow him to contact the glass that let out into a hallway, equally white, equally sterile looking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright, ok, ok," Peter whispered, even his small sounds bouncing off the walls in the small room. There he stood in the middle of the small space, dressed in just a simple pair of white linen pants, each chain taught and unrelenting. Peter's mind was still spinning. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What do they want? Why am I here? What did I do?/span The smell of the two alphas that grabbed him still burned in his nostrils and he knew the room must reek of scared omega to anyone who could smell it. He tried to calm his anxieties, but he couldn't help but fear what awaited him. He knew he was either taken because he was an omega or because someone found out that he was Spiderman. Peter was not sure which possibility frightened him more. Peter looked down at his hands, visibly shaking, the cuffs tight and heavy around his wrists./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, our guest is awake!" a voice sounded. Peter's head snapped up, looking through the glass to see three men walking to center themselves so as to look at Peter. Staggering backward, Peter collided with the back wall, his eyes large and his body tense, ready to act. Yet the men all stood with their hands in their pockets. Each stood a good head taller than Peter, their expensive suits each dark and perfectly pressed. Even from inside the room, Peter could tell that they were alphas, their eyes regarding him with a wicked and primal look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, don't be scared Omega," one cooed through the glass, a smirk twisting his face in a way that made Peter's stomach churn./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did I tell ya," the alpha in the middle spoke, turning to the man on his left, whose expression had not shifted from the predatory look, not moving his eyes off of Peter's body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I'm not an omega," Peter stuttered, his voice not as strong as he wanted it to be. While Peter knew it was a lie, he couldn't just let them talk to him like that. As if he were some defenseless little boy. However, his comment brought nothing but snickers from the other men./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No need to lie Peter," the man in the middle spoke, tutting at Peter as if he were a disobedient child. "We know exactly what you are." Peter's eyes widened as his name slipped through the man's lips. They know who I am, he thought to himself, they know my name, they know I'm an omega. Then his worst fear came true when the man on the left, still smirking, took a slow breath in through his nose and said, "Don't worry Spiderman, we'll take good care of you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter could feel his anxiety in his trembling body. These men knew who he was, who he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"really/span was. They knew his name, his face, his omega status, and most frighteningly; that he was Spiderman. Schooling his expression he managed to stutter out "I-I don't know what you're talking about."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't be coy," the man in the middle purred. "There is no need to play pretend with us." His sickening grin never faltered as he pulled Peter's mask out of his pocket, pressing it to the glass as if to rub it in Peter's face. Peter's breathe caught, knowing that they must have taken it from his backpack when they grabbed him. "Who knew that behind the mask was a cute little omega?" The man leered. Peter felt frozen in place, completely unsure of what to do, what to say, what action would increase his likelihood of leaving this place alive. Biting his lip, he stopped himself from yelling at the men, knowing that demanding they let him go would be useless. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If they have the suit, maybe Tony can still track it. He could find me,/spanPeter thought. It was enough to allow his body to relax a fraction, a gesture he was sure would look like grim acceptance to the men in front of him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Turning his back to Peter, the man in the middle faced so as to talk to the men on either side of him. "Everything I promised, do you need anything else?" He asked, looking from one man to the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, he's perfect," one man responded. "I can practically smell him through the glass," he said bringing his hand up to tap his knuckles against the glass, causing Peter to glare at him, not liking feeling like a zoo animal that is up for display./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll take him from here - our truck is just out back," the other man spoke. "I don't want him up in the auction room, we don't need anyone else knowing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who are you?" Peter asked, taking a step forward. "What do you want with me?" He continued, the man standing in the middle turning around so once again all three stood facing him with a smug, unsettling air. "You can't do this! I'm not something to be bought and sold!" Peter's voice rose with each word, anger blending into the fear he felt flowing through him. Who were these men to do this to him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh look," the man in the middle spoke, absent-mindedly adjusting his tie, "He's still got a little fight in him. I thought perhaps we'd scared it away," he continued. "Listen little omega," the man's voice dropped, "You'll do as you're told, exactly as you're told to do it. I've been very generous. Instead of the auction block you get door-side service like the little celebrity you are. You won't be leashed and dragged off to serve one of our wealthier patrons. You should be thanking me," he finished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Thanking you for this?!/span Peter wanted to yell, anger fueling him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"For pulling me off the street? Chaining me up?!/span However, what was more pressing was the fate that did await him. He had heard the rumors, seen the news stories of omegas kidnapped and sold off. Typically to wealthy men that meant to keep them holed up in their estates to act as their own personal sex slave. They would induce their heats, and enjoy a begging omega, desperate for anyone to make it stop. If this was not the fate that awaited Peter, what else was there? Pete's mouth went dry, swallowing and pushing out a breathe, before quietly asking "Then where are you taking me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man on the left cleared his throat, "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves," he drawled, "My associate and I are here to bring you to a facility filled with people that are special like you," he smiled. "We represent the Weapon X lab."/p 


End file.
